


Hit of Dopamine (Higher than I've Ever Been)

by lilli_ofthe_valley



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (brief) kink negotation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Top!Brian, accidentally discovering a new kink, bottom!Roger, boyfriends just being supportive of each other, i pictured 70s!queen when writing this but borhap!queen works too, intense praise kink lmao, roger is needy bc i'm a sucker for needy boys, that's it it's just smut, there's literally zero plot here, this fic isn't era-specific so it can be set in the modern day or set back in the day up to u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilli_ofthe_valley/pseuds/lilli_ofthe_valley
Summary: Brian and Roger haven't been together for long, so they're still figuring some things out. Some things require figuring out through lots of thought, long conversations, trials and tribulations, putting in hard work, and making mistakes and learning from them.Some things, however, are figured out in the heat of the moment.Which may be the fucking best way to figure them out.





	Hit of Dopamine (Higher than I've Ever Been)

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! i hope u clicked on this looking for smut bc that's what ur getting lmao. title is from 'Lucky Strike' by Troye Sivan  
> this is actually a one-shot based on a much longer fic (a real chunky boi of a fic) that i'm not sure if i want to upload, just bc it's actually, like, inspired/based on a maylor fic that's already been uploaded to this site, written by someone else (kind of like fanfiction of a fic?) and i don't want to cause any drama or anything. so, for now, at least, here's just a lil sneak-peek.

     Roger had really learnt a thing or two since the first time he’d sucked Brian’s dick. Within minutes he had Brian near incoherent, just letting out breathy moans and _yes, Rog_ and _so good_ , tugging on Roger’s hair. As he grew closer and closer to the edge, he began babbling, telling Roger what a good job he was doing, how amazing it felt, what a good boy he was.

     Roger moaned at that, and Brian almost came. “Oh, _fuck_ , Rog,” he groaned.

     Roger pulled off with a filthy wet sound. “Say that again,” he panted.

     Brian frowned, trying to think through the fog of his brain. “Wh– what? Why’d you stop?”

     “You just found what is apparently a kink of mine, I’ve just discovered,” Roger said. He swirled his tongue around the head of Brian’s cock, and Brian let out a strangled exclamation.

     “Oh, no, please keep going,” Brian pleaded. “Goddamn it, Roger, get your mouth back on there.”

     Roger laughed. “Yeah, I will. If you say that again.”

     “Say what?” Brian huffed. “I wasn’t– I don’t even know what I said.”

     “You…” Roger licked his red, swollen lips, and Brian had never felt so fortunate to exist. “You called me a – good boy.”

     Brian paused, his eyebrows raising slightly. “Did I?” he said. “I… didn’t even notice.” He cupped one side of Roger’s face. “And you liked that?”

     “I think I did,” Roger said. “Actually, yes. I _really_ did.”

     “You liked being called a good boy?”

     Roger shuddered. “Yes,” he said, his voice weak. “Couldn’t tell you why, but…” He studied Brian tentatively. “Is that weird? Is it too weird for you?”

     Brian shook his head. “No,” he said immediately. “If you like it, then I like it.” He hesitated. “Do you… I mean, I don’t even know if you know, but do you have a – thing for, y’know, being praised?”

     Roger’s cheeks flushed. “I don’t know. What d’you mean?”

     Brian thought about it. “I’ve never really done it that much myself, but sort of… being told what a good job you’re doing, that you’re a good boy, you’re doing so well – I don’t know. That sort of thing.”

     Roger was watching him intently, his focus like a laser, his blue eyes alight. “I might,” he breathed. “I, er, I’ve always liked it when girls said that I was doing a good job, but I’ve never really… done the whole… thing. Or realised it was a thing. But that sounded… pretty– I don’t mind the sound of it, I think.”

     “Do you want to try it?” Brian offered, unable to help himself from smiling. Anything that made Roger happy made him happy.

     Roger nodded. “Yeah.”

     “All right,” Brian said.

     Roger gave him a small, almost shy smile. “All right.”

     Still keeping his eyes on Brian’s, he continued where he’d left off, and Brian hummed, biting his lip. Soon, Roger’s eyes slid closed as he got back into the rhythm of it, and Brian gasped out, “Oh, good boy, yes, Rog.”

     Roger moaned, instantly upping his game, taking Brian in so deeply that Brian thought for sure that he’d choke. Brian breathed out hard, his eyes squeezing shut.

     Fuck. Why the Hell hadn’t they tried this sooner?

     It took a fair ounce of focus, but Brian kept up the praise as best he could. “That’s it, honey, you’re doing so well – ugh, oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, oh my God, _ngh_ – good boy, Rog – _ah_ – so good, you’re doing so good for m– me, yes.” He knew he was getting dangerously close, and when he opened his eyes and saw Roger with his mouth stretched around his cock, his head bobbing, clearly completely lost in the experience, everything almost ended right then and there. “You’re so pretty, Rog,” Brian breathed. “Fuck – good boy. Ah, I’m– I’m so close, Rog, I’m–”

     Roger took him deep again, moaning, and Brian’s breath hitched. “Ah, fuck, Rog, I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m–”

     Roger swallowed, Brian deliriously panting out what a good boy he was, what a good job he’d done, and Roger sucked him dry, to the point where Brian almost had to pry him away, his body jerking with shocks of oversensitivity.

     Roger immediately climbed up into his lap, latching onto his neck, biting down – hard, but not hard enough to bruise – sending Brian’s thoughts into a completely tizzy. Usually Brian had time to recover to regather himself after coming, but Roger was not giving him the opportunity this time, and Brian felt like he was seconds from falling off a cliff, in the best way possible.

     Roger rocked in his lap, his cock brushing against Brian’s stomach through his underwear, grappling at Brian’s back, still furiously kissing and biting and lapping at Brian’s neck and jaw. Roger let out a whine that was so hot Brian thought he’d die on the spot, and Brian finally caught on to what Roger was wordlessly asking for. “You did such a wonderful job, Rog,” he murmured. “I’m so impressed.” Roger tucked his face into Brian’s neck, panting, whimpering.

     “Bri,” he gasped.

     “You’re a good boy,” Brian said, curling a fist into Roger’s hair and giving it a sharp tug. “Good boy.”

     Roger sobbed, his hips thrusting forward. “ _Fuck_. God, Bri, I–”

     “Do you think you could come from this?” Brian said in a low voice.

     Roger bit into his shoulder as he pulled Roger’s hair again, and Roger ground out, “Oh, _God_ – I… I dunno. I’m so… I’m– I feel like I’m– It’s so much, but it’s so good, Bri, please.”

     Brian gripped his hair tight, yanking his head back, and Roger whined again, high and needy. Brian kissed his neck, sucking a bruise right where it couldn’t be hidden. He paused to lay on praise after praise, telling Roger how pretty he was, how hot he looked like this, how he loved the sounds he made, how good he was, how pretty his skin looked all marked up, and Roger was nearly keening by the time Brian had sucked a hickey into his skin.

     Brian let Roger’s head up again, and Roger looked absolutely wrecked. Brian’s cock stirred at the sight of it, and Roger immediately ground down onto it, making Brian moan.

     “Bri,” Roger choked out, rutting against his stomach. “Bri, please.”

     “Please what?” Brian said, frazzled beyond belief.

     Roger whimpered, and bit at Brian’s neck again, just little nips. “I need– I need more. Please.”

     Brian knew what that meant. He pulled Roger’s swollen cock out from his underwear – Roger jerked and let out a choked moan at the contact – and, in a moment of either inspiration or insanity, pulled Roger away from his neck, and held out his palm. “Lick it.”

     Roger immediately obeyed, locking his eyes on Brian as he ran his tongue over Brian’s palm again and again, and sucking Brian’s fingers into his mouth for good measure.

     Brian was definitely going to be very hard again very soon. “G– ah, good boy,” he said shakily. “That’s a good boy, Rog.”

     Roger moaned around his fingers, and Brian whispered, “Fuck, so hot. Jesus Christ.”

     Roger let him go soon, and Brian went straight to work, jerking Roger off. Roger buried his face into Brian’s neck again, his nails scraping down Brian’s back, whimpering and shuddering and gasping out his name, and in no time at all he was coming all over both of them.

     They sat there, chests heaving, Brian’s back stinging faintly, his neck feeling hot from all the attention it had received. Both he and Roger were slick with a thin layer of sweat.

     Roger let out a weak chuckle. “So, um, I think I like the praising thing.”

     Brian burst out laughing, and Roger joined in.

     Roger sat up, raking his hair away from his face. “God, that was fucking intense. It’s like I blacked out and became someone else.”

     “Did you like it, though?” Brian said.

     Roger’s eyes went wide as he nodded. “Are you fucking joking? I haven’t come that hard in… I don’t even know. How am I ever meant to wank myself off now? I’ll never be able to compete with that.”

     Brian chuckled. “Well, I certainly had a good time. It was sort of like you were possessed, actually. By some kind of– of sex-crazed fiend.”

     Roger delicately touched Brian’s neck. “I wasn’t too much, was I?”

     “If you were, I would’ve said something.” Brian tucked some of Roger’s hair behind his ear, and leant forward to give Roger a warm kiss.

     Roger kissed him back just as fondly. He shuffled forward in Brian’s lap, incidentally grinding on Brian’s half-hard dick, and Brian jumped, sensitive.

     “Oh, sorry,” Roger said with a chuckle, pulling back. He raised his eyebrows, a teasing smile playing on his lips. “You’re already getting hard again? How long has that been, less than ten minutes? Did I not suck you off good enough?

     “Shut up,” Brian said. “I did say I had a good time, didn’t I?”

     Roger hummed contentedly, giving Brian another kiss. “Was I that hot?”

     “Hotter than you can believe.”

     The next kiss was marred by Roger’s smile, but Brian didn’t mind at all. He did mind, however, how itchy he was starting to feel.

     He broke the kiss, and murmured, “Shower?”

     “You read my mind.” Roger climbed off Brian’s lap, shedding his underwear, and took Brian’s hand, pulling him to his feet, and together they headed to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this is the shortest fic i have uploaded to ao3 in years. maybe even ever.
> 
> Follow me (or just come say hi) on my [maylor sideblog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thelilliofthevalley)!


End file.
